


Workplace Friends

by iuvui



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iuvui/pseuds/iuvui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buri and Raoul, friends, after a long day at work. Could they become something more? Modern one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Workplace Friends

The meeting finished up an hour later than expected. Everyone else had left immediately after, anxious to get home to get started with the weekend. Raoul was held up organizing some papers and when he heard a familiar rough laugh. Looking up, he saw Buri having a few words with Thayet. Raoul looked up again a few seconds later when a hand came within his field of vision and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl in front of him.

"Aren't you glad we're finally done for the day?" Buri asked, taking a bite from the apple.

Raoul leaned back on the swivel chair, causing it to creak dangerously. He pushed his fingers through his hair and yawned. It had been a long day, full of meetings deciding goals for the next quarter. "Definitely. You got any plans?"

"Mhmm… Thayet roped me into helping with wedding stuff this weekend. She calls it "bonding". I call it hell."

"Hah. Thank God Jon's learned not to ask me to get involved in parties. Do you have time to grab some dinner?"

"Yeah sure I've got like an hour. There's a new place close by, right? An Ethiopian place?"

Raoul got up and stretched his arms over his head, suit buttons threatening to pop. "Oh that place is good! Long walk though. Should we take my car?"

"Yeah sure," Buri slipped her arms into her coat, holding the apple between her teeth. Grabbing her bulky bag, she strode to the door holding it open. Raoul strode over in two quick steps, leading the way to the elevator bay.

It was quiet as they waited for the elevator's familiar chime. It seemed like they were the last ones there. Raoul hesitantly shifted from one foot to the other.

"Hey are you okay? Like with the wedding and all?" he nervously asked.

Buri tilted her head up to him, almond eyes thoughtful. "I didn't think I would be but I think I am. I definitely wouldn't have been if it was two years ago and not just because we were recently broken up then. I honestly just didn't think Jon was the right person for her. He's definitely grown up and I know he'll keep her happy so I'm okay. We weren't meant to be so there's no point in being bitter, right?"

The elevator dinged and the two stepped in. Raoul leaned against the wall smiling down at his friend. "That's good. You really are a good friend; not many would be as close to their exes as you are. I mean you're her maid of honor. That's sweet."

Buri rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. Raoul didn't tend to compliment that much. She awkwardly punched his arm. "Ew, you ogre. Stop being nice."

Raoul chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her in for a side hug. "Guess I just won't pay for dinner then."

Buri punched his stomach and pulled away. Crossing her arms in front of her she playfully scowled at him. "Is this how you treat your dates? No wonder you're single. You can't give in that quickly, doofus!"

"Ah, but see I don't have to act nice for you."

Buri mock gasped in shock. "Well! I'll have you know that I'm as much of a lady as they are! I expect equal treatment."

"Well then milady, it's a date." The elevator stopped in the garage and Raoul took her strode out to his Range Rover, opening the door for her. "After you milady."

Buri walked after him shaking her head at him. "Dork," she muttered, trying to hide her smile. She climbed up and allowed a quick grin as Raoul walked around to his side. This could be fun!

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: steverogersisbi


End file.
